


Limelight

by ninespercentage (nicrt)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Music, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/ninespercentage
Summary: And in their dark shared space, the two lovers danced against the other, together with one another; to learn how to fall in love again.





	Limelight

**Author's Note:**

> I have a music playlist for _Limelight_ [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/nicrt/playlist/3WDlbe4dqEKZh6lwqjaG2j).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_ There was a loft found at the heart of the city, with a perfect view of the streets below and the skies above. Surrounded by the loud sights and sounds the world had to offer, from the sun that would shine through its windows at dawn to the bustling roads filled with evening traffic. Its windows and walls were like a castles’, a fortress’; impenetrable and strong. Like a faraway dreamscape, high and away from reality. While the world around moved along, the loft stayed, still like stone in the ocean. On any other every day, it was a place of peace, pleasure, and pride; a place for love, kindness, and sweetness. _

_ Tonight, it was the antithesis to the world. The outside buzzed with white noise; inside, the silence was the loudest thing they've ever heard. The night was bright with street lamps and moonlight, a satin blanket of soft stars to out the people to sleep. The walls around them - a castle’s, a fortress’ - trapped the shadows within, wrapped them in a choking hold that was so cold. _

_ Tonight two lovers of the loft, once their beloved shared palace, now felt like prisoners in their own home. _

* * *

The set for the music video had been prepared over the week, he was told, set up exactly as how Xukun had envisioned it. An expensive loft had been picked, and filled with selected furniture to bring his ideal music video to life. Xukun was in awe when he first arrived on set, taking in and taking note of all the little details of the apartment.

The living room had the exact sofa and coffee table he envisioned, while the kitchen had the exact island-bar setup. Then the dining table; the glorious table that would be the centre of attention for the music video. It was too perfect. Xukun had to wonder if this was all real for a moment, as excitement built up within him.

Xukun grinned widely to himself. He felt a sense of accomplishment and pride over the setup. The hard labour wasn’t his doing of course, those belonged to the team behind the scenes. But he couldn’t help himself; everything about his new song was already amazing, and the cherry on top was going to be the music video.

And while he's ready to wow his fans and the world again; today, more than anything else, he’s more excited for the shooting for the music video. Two of his closest friends were coming down to the set; as actors, playing the characters of the story he envisioned for the song.

He met Ziyi a few years back, when Xukun was still riding on the high of his career, at a launch party of a friend’s friend’s clothing apparel brand. They hit it off, once they greeted each other and talked about their life’s work. Ziyi was a dance instructor for a famous dance studio, one owned by the legendary Zhang Yixing, and was famous in his own right for being an outstanding b-boy. 

Ziyi was so easy to get along with; so much about him resonated with Xukun, from their shared tastes in music, to their preference for space and quiet, and their dreams of making it big in the world of entertainment. It felt like he had found a kindred spirit; a mirror of his own soul, a person after his own heart.

From then on, they talked and caught up with each other often; through social media, messaging and even over a hard drink at a bar. Then, Xukun was invited by Ziyi to one of the underground battles he attended. To watch how unsung heroes duke it out with a combination of practised and improvised movement.

And Ziyi had been nothing short of amazing. He showcased powerful moves and precision dancing; moved to the beat that made it seem like the DJ tailored it to his style instead of the other way around. He was confident and proud of his wins and losses, cocksure on the dancefloor, and humble off of it. During the whole time Ziyi kept smiling his small smile; even as he battled others, even after he lost the title as champion to another; it was one with confidence and happiness. And Xukun’s appreciation for Ziyi’s genuinity grew a whole lot more. 

Zhengting was a surprise he hadn't expected. They were worlds apart in terms of the arts. Pop music was a worldwide phenomenon, like a popular brand of beer; the theatre arts though was like finely-aged wine. Part of a dancing troupe that had toured the world and performed countless of acts, Zhengting was a class above all others. 

Xukun became acquainted with him through another friend’s friend invitation to a production of theirs. An interpretation of _ The Swan Lake _ , using modern dance instead of the classical ballet, and taking a creative liberty of changing the characteristics of certain key characters.

The main role - the princess, turned to prince, and Zhengting portrayed both the white and black swans. As the show went on, Xukun could only think of one thing: he was astounding. Soft yet strong, skillful and passionate; Xukun was enthralled by his dance, and more so by his expressions. There was something in they way Zhengting expressed himself during the play that strung him along; careful and attentive, guarded and mindful.

He was completely different offstage though; suddenly, everything about him was so open and raw. Zhengting had greeted him enthusiastically, chatted up a storm that was so sincere that Xukun couldn’t help but feel fond. Even though they’d just met, it felt like they were long time friends catching up after a long time. And they did became friends, once Zhengting wrangled his phone number out of him. Xukun doesn't believe he's ever shopped for designer brands as much as he does when he meets up with Zhengting, but they had fun and Xukun could always relax around him.

If Ziyi was the comforting hand holding him during his darkest moments, then Zhengting was the open arms of compassion he could rely on at any time. Their friendships with him solidified into brotherhood over time, with each of them being there by his side throughout all of his highs and lows in his life.

And yet, not once, have they ever met.

They knew of each other. Xukun has told enough stories and shenanigans about the other to both of them. Slowly, he built up a phantom character in each of their eyes, another friend Xukun could always rely on, when neither one could be around. And somehow, gradually, they became each other’s friends as well. Making Xukun unwittingly their personal messenger. (“Tell Zhengting his new Dior glasses look cool. He should try out Bvlgari next.” “Tell Ziyi to rest more! He shouldn't overwork himself too much, he'll strain himself.”).

Except, Xukun didn't mind.

Because in their eyes, something sparked when he mentioned their names. Because in their smiles, something glowed softly when he told them about their day.

Because Xukun saw that they've fallen in love with each other.

And that, was how his latest comeback came to be.


End file.
